The Begining of the End
by TanithNight
Summary: For Friends and Lovers. The epilogue is now posted. It is short and sweet. THANK YOU to all who have read and enjoyed this story, especially those who have reviewed and alerted it.
1. Chapter 1

Currently Untitled by TanithNight

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairings: 3x2, 1x5x1, 3x4 (will add more if/when they occur)

Warnings: Yaoi, Lime, Angst

Disclaimer: I own the world and everything in it, up to and including the boys from Gundam Wing. Why am I in a room with padded walls and oh what an interesting jacket.

Rating: R(M) for future chapters

Duo POV

"I told you not to make that jump."

"Yea, yea, yea. You are all knowing and wise beyond your years, Trowa. I would, however, like to point out that I made the jump. I just landed on my foot wrong."

"Most likely breaking your foot."

In response I just rolled my eyes. As we walked the mile through the woods Trowa assisted me within keeping as much weight off my foot. His left arm was around my waist and his right arm helped support my right arm around his shoulders. It was awkward and a little uncomfortable and believe it or not it wasn't because of my foot. Trowa stands a good head taller than me. Out trek was slow for obvious reasons. As the sun began to set the temperature began to drop and rapidly too. I shivered. What? It was freezing all of a sudden. Trowa must have felt me shiver because he pulled me tighter against his body. Not a bad place to be if I do say so myself. We finally made it to the safe house. We hobbled up the steps and to the door. Trowa released my arm and shifted behind me placing both hands on my hips. I limped a few steps closer while Trowa never relinquished his hold. Steadying myself I pulled out my lock picks and worked on getting the door open. It took me a little longer than usual to unlock the door, I blame it on the pain in my foot and not the fact that Trowa was standing very closely behind me. As I turned the knob and flung the door wide open Trowa moved to my side again. Moving inside we fumbled for a light switch. I struck gold! The room was instantly flooded with fluorescent white light. We made our way over to the couch where Trowa dropped me unceremoniously. In the process, my foot banged against the frame of the couch sending a fresh wave of pain through my body.

"Stay put."

"As if I could move right now!" I flopped the upper portion of my body on the seat of the couch my lower body was already stretched out. I could hear Trowa moving about in another room. In what seemed like ages before he returned. I only noticed his presence when he picked up my legs and sat down. He gently set them on his lap. Carefully he removed my boots and socks. His face grimaced at what I can only imagine is the horrific stench emanating from my feet. Heh, I'm not that brave. My feet have been in those boots for almost 37 hours. Opening the first aid kit that he placed on my legs he pulled the athletic tape out and began to carefully tape up my foot. I have never seen Trowa be so gentle outside of playing the flute. Lifting my legs he stood laying them back on the couch he asked.

"Do you want any meds?"

"Nope."

"Okay." He left turning into another room. Seconds later he emerged with a bag of ice. He leaned over my foot and carefully set the bag of ice on it. "Keep this on the foot. I'm going to fix us something for dinner. If you need anything just holler." With that he turned to leave.

"Trowa?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

I got no verbal response just his head inclining slightly before he disappeared into the kitchen. At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Trowa was standing over me slightly shaking me all the while calling my name.

"It's about time. I have been trying to wake you for five minutes. Diner is ready." I pulled myself into a sitting position. Trowa handed me my plate and sat down on the other end. We ate in silence and when done Trowa took our plates to the kitchen. By the time he got back I had already stretched out again. Walking up to the end of the couch where my head lay, he wiggled his fingers and I sat up, the moment I did he sat down pulling my head into his lap. I scooted down propping (very carefully) my feet on the arm of the couch. Bliss! I was in complete bliss. After turning on the television he began to run his hand through my bangs. I was elevated to a state of ecstasy. My eyes were on the television, but every fiber of my being was keenly focused on that hand.

~*~

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. Not a pleasant way to wake up. In the process of stretching I some how wacked my foot.

"Ow! Shit! Damn it!

Suddenly Trowa was standing by my bed. "What's wrong?"

"I hit my foot! What do you think is wrong!?"

He smiled and a short laugh. I'm in excruciating pain and he is laughing. As he left the room I heard him mumble "Told you not to make that jump."

"Asshole."

Eventually I made it out of bed and made my way over to my bag that Trowa must have carried in here at some point. Very carefully I changed my boxers and put on a clean pair of jeans. I more or less stumbled into the kitchen and wandered over to the frig for a drink.

"Should you be walking on that foot?"

"Damn it Trowa. Do not sneak up on me like that."

He picked up the carton of milk that I dropped "this coming from the master of stealth."

"I do believe your powers of stealth far surpass mine." I said as I reached for a glass that was slightly out of reach. Trowa moved behind me my fell to the counter top as it suddenly became dead weight and swallowed hard as he reached above me to grab the glass. I held absolutely still, not even breathing. My heart rate accelerated and my palms were sweaty. The thoughts running through my head would make a sailor blush and were not helping. When he set the glass down it startled me causing me to jump and put my full weight on my broken foot. That in turn caused me to fall back against Trowa. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't in so much pain that I would hear Duo Jr. cheering.

He helped me to a chair, poured me a glass of milk and set about making breakfast. Six minutes later a large stack of pancakes were set in front of me. I had the decency to wait for Trowa to sit down at the table with his own plate and orange juice. I devoured my five pretty instantly and sat back and watched Trowa slowly, but efficiently eat his. When he finished, "thanks Trowa, I haven't had pancakes since Sister Helen use to make them."

**Author's Notes:**

**Tanith: I would like to introduce you all to my muse, Kaleidacope. {Turns and extends hands to present muse} Kaleidascope, where are you? I'm trying to introduce you to our readers. Will you stop spinning and get over here?**

**Kaleidascope: But look at the pretty colors.**

**Tanith:{Stands, walks over to muse and drags her back} As I was saying this is Kaleidascope.**

**Kaleidascope: {Waves enthusiastically} Hi everyone! I'm glad to be introduced to you all and I hope you all continue to enjoy our collaborations. {Tanith looks down and sees a paper that was not there previously}**

**Tanith: Kaleidascope?**

**Kaleidascope: Yes?**

**Tanith: What is this? {Points to paper}**

**Kaleidascope: Oh, that. That is a story synopsis.**

**Tanith: What!? Need I remind you that we have not finished Meine Bessessenheit and about a half dozen other fics need to be finished.**

**Kaleidascope: I know, but um… look it's your favorite Gundam pairing.**

**Tanith: That is not the point!!**

**Kaleidascope: Tanith, I don't like that look. Just remember that… thatit is um… bad luck… yea bad luck to kill your muse.**

**Tanith: You're probably right. {Sighs and sits back down to start typing}**

**Kaleidascope: What are you typing? Is it a new chapter or story?**

_**WANTED: A muse who does not twirl creating colorful patterns on the ceiling. One that can maintain focus and assist beyond the initial plot.**_

**Kaleidascope: That's not nice. You can't replace me.**

**Tanith: I can try!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next three days passed pretty quickly, unfortunately. Trowa seemed to find any excuse to touch me or be beside/behind me. Nothing perverted just casual touches and such. All of those touches just stopped with the arrival of Quatre. He retreated further into himself when Heero showed up an hour later. He still fetched things for me just without the lingering touches or smart ass remarks. I was beginning to really miss them.

"Maxwell, what did you do to your foot?"

"I broke it."

"Baka."

"Thank you for your input Heero." Okay, so I was a little grumpy. I stood and announced that I was going to bed.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I can manage."

"Duo, your foot is broken."

"I am well aware of that, Quatre." A look of hurt crossed his face, but at the moment I really didn't care. I saw Trowa step out from the kitchen and take a few steps up to me to help, "I got it." He stopped for a second looking at me. Then suddenly he scooped me into his arms and took me to my room. He sat me down on my bed and left. A tear escaped the confines of me eye. I blamed it on the pain radiating from my foot.

The next day I decided to stay in my room. I was not suitable for company. I only left to get something to eat or go to the bathroom. Around two o'clock the next day Quatre poked his head in to check on me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," I sighed "Quatre don't loiter in the doorway." He walked in and sat on my bed far from my feet.

"I want your advice about something."

"What about?"

"Well, I like this guy?"

"Name, Quatre."

"It's Trowa."

"Oh." I could understand. If Trowa ever treated Quatre like he did me a few days ago, Quatre would be completely in love with him. I know I was.

"I think he likes me too. I just don't know what to do."

"Have you told him?"

"No!"

"Well, you probably should tell him how you feel and take it from here."

"Thanks, Duo. I knew you would be able to help. Are you okay? You look like you are ready to cry."

"My foot, it hurts." It wasn't a lie. It does hurt. It's just not the reason I'm fighting back tears.

"I'll get you some pain killer."

"Thanks." He left and returned shortly with some painkillers. After he left the tears pretty much flowed freely. To be perfectly honest, I don't know why I encouraged Quatre to share his feelings with Trowa. Maybe I am hoping that Trowa will turn him down and give me a better idea of where I stand.

~*~*~*~

It happened two days later. The thing I was dreading. I emerged from my room around 10 in the morning, limping, getting something to eat and do some work on my laptop. The event took place at 1:13 that afternoon. I closed my laptop and went to get myself some lunch. As I walked out of the kitchen with the last few bites of my sandwich in hand I saw Quatre rise up on his tippy toes and give Trowa a soul searing kiss. Vaguely I heard the front door close as I made way to my room, sandwich lying forgotten on the floor. With my face buried in my pillow I cried my heart out.

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in so long and for not having a title or a summary. I have mended the last two even though they still suck. As for the wanted ad, I am retracting it. Kaleidescope read the reviews before I could and became very upset. She huddled in the corner crying for hours. It broke my heart. I would like to say thank you for those of you who have reviewed this fic and the offer to be my muse as well as the advice given about trying to replace a muse. It was very much appreciated. Next chapter will be Heero's POV. I hope he is not too OOC for people. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Heero POV

If I didn't see it myself I never would have believed it. Quatre kissing Trowa and Trowa was not putting up much resistance or any for that matter. I looked at Wufei who arrived at the safe house a few hours ago and walked in not two steps behind me. He pointed toward the kitchen with his chin. Duo stood there staring at Quatre and Trowa, sandwich slipping from his hand. His eyes showed betrayal and shock. You could literally see his heart breaking.

Silently I let Wufei know that I was going to check on Duo. He nodded his assent and understanding. Wufei is great; our relationship is pretty much perfect, but then again we are only 15 years old.

Quietly I opened Duo's door. His face was buried in his pillow, but his body told of his turmoil. It shook and heaved as he cried. I walked over and sat in the edge of his bed. I started rubbing circles on his back in the vain attempt to sooth and calm him. Shyly he turned his head and peered up at me. Next thing I know is I am lying on my back with a very wet shirt. Ten minutes later Wufei moseyed on in and around to the other side of the bed. Laying down h wrapped his arms around Duo and the three of us stayed like that until the morning.

Slowly Duo recovered from both his broken foot and broken heart. Wufei and I helped him as much as possible. Our friendship strengthened without him intruding in on mine and Wufei's relationship, well almost. He did walk in on us twice.

*Flashback*

Heero and Wufei left the common room one by one with Heero leading the way. Wufei entered Heero's room within seconds of Heero and found himself pinned to the wall. Their kisses quickly turned desperate. Clothes were strewn from the floor to the desk in a path leading to the bed. Heero prepped Wufei with great speed and efficiency. When their thrust took on a more urgent pace Duo walked entered.

"Ah, I'm hurt. I wasn't even invited."

The two boys held absolutely still hoping that if they remained still nothing more would be said. It was in vain for Duo couldn't help but comment.

"Now picture this, me on my back on the bed, Wufei in me and Heero in Wufei. It's just an idea."

Somehow Wufei managed to grab a pillow and throw it at Duo who easily side stepped the flying projectile. He left with a parting shot of "think of me when you cum."

*End Flashback*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Two Years Later (After the end of the war Duo, Heero, and Wufei work for Preventers. Quatre is head of WEI. Trowa at one time works for WEI Security and the circus.)_

All of sudden I felt an arm wrap around my mid section and hot breathy voice in my ear.

"Hey Duo why don't we go clubbing tonight?"

"I already told you, Neil that I will NOT go out with you ever again. Now, let go or you will lose your arm." He wisely released me and I turned . One should never have their back to their enemy.

"Why not? I don't understand why you won't go out with me again!"

"Because, I don't want to." I could see he was becoming angrier at my words." Stepping within inches of my body he tries intimidating me by using height against me and snarled.

"So, who are you fucking? You wouldn't spread your legs for me so who is it? Is it Change or Yuy? Maybe it's both!" He suddenly paled and backed away. Then darted off the way he came. I remained still more a few seconds then turned to continue my trek to my office. Standing just outside their offices stood Heero and Wufei scowling at the presence that was no longer there. I gave them a gracious smile and mouthed a sincere thank you. Those two always seem to be there when a date goes wrong or an ex boyfriend doesn't handle the ex part well. Neil happens to be one of the dates gone wrong. He was possessive, controlling, and acted as if I was lucky that he wanted to go out with me. When the date ended and he practically tried to have sex with me on my porch I shoved him away and went inside vowing never to date a guy like that ever again.

*Steal dreams and give to you; Shoplift a thought or two; All children touch the sun; Burn fingers one by one, by one*

"Maxwell."

"Maxwell, I need you in my office. I have a solo for you."

"Sure thing Une. I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail." I know she was shaking her head in disbelief at the expression. I enjoy keeping her on her toes.

Working in Specials allows me to be at her door in less than a minute seeing as it is at the end of the hall. I rapped twice on the heavy oak door and was bade to enter.

"Have a seat." I did. "Here" She handed me my mission folder. "This mission will require your stealth abilities and explosives expertise. You are to sneak into the location named in that file and destroy it. They are building mobile dolls with stolen Oz blueprints. I have Yuy hacking their systems and he has set their systems to be erased once you demolish the facility. Any questions?"

"Nope, it seems pretty cut and dry."

"You set out at 800 hours. TH entire mission should take about three days. That includes travel time."

"Okay."

"You can leave here today no earlier than 1530 hours."

"No problem. I have some paper work to finish. Then I'll head out."

I didn't actually finish my work until 1615 hours. I headed home to pack and get my equipment together. I share a spacious three bedroom apartment. Heero and Wufei share the master bedroom with its own bathroom. The other two rooms share a smaller bathroom. Obviously one of the smaller rooms is mine and the other is a guest room or as I like to call it "the doghouse." Heero and Wufei use it on occasion when they are in the 'doghouse' with the other. It's been empty for a little over a month and a half. I prefer it that way. Seeing those two fight and not share the same room is very unnerving.

"Where are you going?"

"Hey Fei! I have a stealth and destroy mission. I leave at 800 hours."

"Home arrival?"

"Three days time."

"Acceptable." He turned and left I hollered after him.

"I bet Une will love to hear that Chang Wufei finds Duo Maxwell's mission acceptable." I caught a faint snicker from the front of the apartment. So, both guys are home. The rest of the night passed by quickly and I turned in early. One must be well rested to play with things that go boom.

Author's Note:

*Steal dreams and give to you; Shoplift a thought or two; All children touch the sun; Burn fingers one by one, by one*

Metallica lyrics from the song Where the Wild Things Are. I don't own aything of Metallica, just a fan. This is Duo's ring tone. Enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Yuy."

"Hey, Heero I'm on my way home."

"How did it go?"

"Mostly good, I'll explain when I get there."

"There's some General Tso's Chicken and fried rice here for you?"

"Thanks see ya in ten."

"Setting the watch" and he was to. He was timing my arrival. We do have this game competition between us to give ourselves an arrival time from where ever to home and we try o beat that time without breaking any traffic laws, which is very difficult for us. The other reason is because of Heero's protectiveness. If I'm not home by 10 minutes and one second he will start searching for me. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I guess it's a good thing and a bad. There are times when I do not envy Wufei.

My trip home was less than eventful. I walked in the apartment. "Heero stop the watch." As I hung up my coat I asked in tradition of our home, "time?" His disembodied voice echoed from the vicinity of the kitchen. "Nine minutes and fifty three seconds. Six seconds off from your best time."

"Damn." I could hear faint arguing in the kitchen. Wufei's voice being the prominent one heard. "Heero, if you're not careful you are going to end up in the …doghouse." During my taunt I pushed open the kitchen door and standing at the other end was Trowa. I found my voice and greeted him "hey Trowa." Seeing him standing there my heart felt like it stopped a beating and yet it felt as if it was beating out of control. I thought I was over him that I fixed what was broken over two years ago, but I guess you never really stop loving your first love. I haven't seen him in the past two years. Of course gundam pilot reunions were held where the five us plus Zechs were invited. It's just that every time we had planned to get together for a gundam pilot reunion one of the two of us was not there. If I was there he wasn't and if he was there I wasn't. On occasion both of us wouldn't show up. In short, I have not seen the guy who broke my heart since the end of the war. I was eventually able to speak again after his warm greeting. "So, you will be staying in the 'doghouse'? Everything alright with you and Quatre or are you here on business for WEI or just vacationing?" I had a million questions, but I thought I should start with those.

"Quatre and I broke up almost two years ago."

"What?!" Was my indignant reply and I glared at my two best friends.

Seeing my glare and the direction it took, "they just recently found out."

"How recent is recent?"

"He told us when he got here two days ago and since we already know the story Heero and I will be going to bed." Heero was visibly upset at hearing this for I'm pretty sure that he wanted to have a front row seat to the events that were going to unfold here and now in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Trowa pulled two sodas from the frig and joined me at the table. Not knowing what else to do I began filling an empty plate with the General Tso's chicken and rice. Trowa chose to speak up just as I placed the first bite in my mouth. Maybe he waited table for a time for only they have that impeccable timing as long as he didn't ask me a question I good.

"I expected a barrage of questions." Though not a question, a reply was expected.

After chewing and swallowing my food, no one wants to see chewed up chicken and rice, and the lump in my throat I was able to respond. "You would get them if I knew what to ask. I mean everything I know about you and Quatre for the past two years has been wrong, a lie. So why don't you start with correcting these…misconceptions." I was seething and allowed it to be heard in my voice.

"I guess I should start from two years ago." I really want to say that he should start back at the week when I broke my foot, but all that came out was "that's a start."

"By the end of the war Quatre was already making plans for us to move in together. He didn't even ask me, just went ahead and did it. He did inform me that he had every intention of taking over WEI since he was of age to collect his inheritance. Knowing that I would never be comfortable in a suit at a desk job he offered me the position of Head of Security for WEI and personal bodyguard. After the end of the war all of his plans fell into place. We moved into the mansion together, he took over WEI and I became head of his security. As you have probably seen, our pictures were plastered all over the ESUN announcing we were lovers. After only a couple of months I began to suffocate. Every where I turned there was a flash bulb blinding me or some one threatening Quatre. Quatre even went so far as paying off the media to leave me alone. When paying the individual didn't work he bought the whole company whether it was a magazine, newspaper, television or radio station." He sighed and cradled his head in his hands. "It wasn't enough. I didn't love Quatre. I don't think I ever did. He knew or realized this and set me free because I could never do it on my own for I do care about him. We were no longer together as a couple, but I was still his Head of security until I could find a replacement and have them trained in full. It wasn't until a full year later that I left L-4 and Quatre all together. I have spent the nine and half months traveling with Catherine and the circus."

"What about the pilot reunions?" I know that when it was a guarantee that he was going to be there I made sure I wasn't going to be there. I even volunteered for missions no matter the risk or triviality. I wanted to know his reasons, was he avoiding me as I did him or was I not even a factor. I just could not watch him and Quatre make house. I began to resent Quatre and as of late our friendship has become strained.

"I didn't attend most of them because Quatre wanted to keep our break up under wraps so to speak. I couldn't pretend to feel something for him in front of you all. I had already lied to myself for long enough and I couldn't do it anymore. So, I found a reason not to be at hem. Some I couldn't avoid. Once I went back to the circus it was even easier to find excuses."

"Why are you here, now, in this city, staying with us?"

"I was planning to leave the circus sooner than I did, but one of our lionesses ended up pregnant, which delayed my departure by about four months. She had two cubs just four days ago. My intentions were to join the Preventers as I have already spoken to Une and start next week. I called up Heero and Wufei when I arrived and asked if I could stay here until I found a place to live. I also came here to fix a mistake I made so long ago."

**Author's Notes:**

Tanith: I realize that Trowa is OOC. Talking a lot is just not his thing, but a one eyed stare and a few words would not count as an explaination.

Kaleidascope: Besides if he did that Duo would have leaped over the table and killed him. I would make sure that he did.

Tanith: Thank you, Kaleidascope. Trowa had a lot of explaining to do.

Tanith & Kaleidascope: We hope you enjoy and we will try to get the next chapter written soon. As always read and review. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed and story alert this story *huggles* for you all.

Tanith: Kaleidascope you have to let go now they are turning blue. *pulls muse from readers* If they turn blue they cannot read the est of the story.

Kaleidascope: Sorry, I kind of got carried away *strightens shirts and hair of readers*. There beautiful again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Heero POV

Wufei is on our bed yelling at me in a whisper.

"Heero get away from the door. You can't hear anything anyway."

"Of course not you keep talking!"

I heard some rustling that signaled Wufei taking off his glasses and setting his book down on the nightstand. He will be standing next to me in 3…2… Damn it Wufei you weren't suppose to get hear until I reached 1."

"Sorry, I did not know you were doing a mental count down. My telepathy is broken. If you would like I can get go get the crazy red head that lives down the hall." Wufei turned and leaned with his back against the wall. "So what do you plan on accomplishing by listening?"

I lifted my head to look fully at Wufei. I couldn't really hear anything. "I was hoping to hear Duo's reaction. I'm pretty sure he is getting the extended version where we received the abbreviated version."

"What specifically are you listening for in Duo's reaction?"

"Anything that will require me to hurt Trowa."

"Why? You already punched him."

"That was because I was pissed at him. You know just as well as I do that Duo's heart did eventually heal, but he still loves Trowa."

"What makes you say that?"

"Why are constantly questioning me tonight?"

"I just want to make sure you have everything thought out and won't kill Trowa without a good reason."

I sighed; I can admit that I occasionally sigh especially when my lover is being difficult. "I know he loves him because you can't just stop loving someone even if they break your heart. Besides did you see his face when he saw Trowa standing in the kitchen and why do you think he rarely goes to the pilot reunions?"

"I suppose that's evidence. Just don't do anything without Duo's consent, I prefer my lover intact."

"I never do anything rash!"

"Except when it comes to Duo."

"Are you jealous?" Wufei began to walk back to bed.

"Why would I be jealous? Unless you have started to have thoughts of incest?" I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You do remember that we are not related?" He tilted his head to the right and I began kissing and nipping up and down the neck exposed to me.

"Related by blood? No, but you do consider him to be your brother and you may even consider inviting him to our bed, you will not, however, cheat on me with him. Besides he wouldn't let you, he hates to see us fight. So, am I jealous of your relationship with Duo? No, because mine is similar I just happen to be more rational." All during Wufei's rationalization I maneuvered us on the bed with me leaning over him.

"Hmm…Duo joining us? Yes, I have considered it."

"I know, I have thought about it as well." I kissed Wufei deeply. Just the thought of Duo joining us and Wufei willing to allow it was extremely arousing. With us both naked and Wufei writhing underneath me all thoughts of Duo and my previous eavesdropping was long forgotten.

Duo POV

After sitting in silence for several excruciating minutes I excused myself and went to my room. There were so many questions, so many thoughts running through my head. I barely knew which way was up and down. I was tired from the long mission and Trowa's information over load. I grabbed my towels and headed for the bathroom intent on taking a long hot shower. Just before I made it to my salvation I ran smack into Trowa who just emerged from the bathroom.

"Duo, you okay?" He held my arm as if he thought I could not stand on my own two feet and at that moment he was probably right.

"Yeah, I guess I was so focused on taking a shower for the first time in three days I wasn't paying attention."

"The first shower after a mission will do that to you." He released my arm and walked into the Doghouse closing the door behind him.

~*~*~

I was in my solace. The hot water poured over my body relaxing my sore muscles and causing my unbound hair to stick in uncomfortable places. Though we split the bills evenly I am pretty certain that my actual portion of the water bill is double. It has to be for this is the place where I come to think. I become so relaxed under the hot spray that my mind just begins to wander over the issues that are currently occupying my mind. The issue that immediately comes to the forefront is Trowa.

"Why now? Why have you come back into my life?" _What mistake did you make all those years ago? Was it me or was it Quatre or was it both of us? You made me fall in love with you and then you turn your back on me in favor of my, our, friend and comrade. Was I your dirty little secret? Some one you were ashamed of having feelings for?_

Duo sank to his knees. Tears now mingled with the shower water as he cried his heart out.

~*~*~

"Why are you crying?"

"Sister Helen?"

"Yes and who is this?" She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the dirt from the dirt and tear streaked face. "Why it is my handsome little man, Duo."

Duo nodded his head in reply.

"Now tell me why you are crying."

"I thought he was the one."

"The one what, sweetie?"

"The one I was supposed to be with forever, my soul mate. I know it sounds ridiculous we spent only a few days together, but … I mean… Who finds their soul mate at the age of fifteen?"

"There is no time frame for when you find your true love. It happens when you least expect it."

"It hurt so much, seeing him and Quatre together."

"Seeing the one you love embracing, kissing, another hurts a great deal."

"I thought I was over him."

"You were avoiding him. How could you ever know whether you were truly over him if you never saw him?"

Duo's mouth opened and closed a few times never finding the right reply.

"You need to tell him how you felt and how you feel now. If you do not tell him you will never be able to truly heal."

"I know, I know." He wrapped his arms around Sister Helen and cried his last few tears.

"Duo. Duo."

~*~*~

"Duo. Duo."

Duo woke not realizing that he fell asleep under the hot now cold shower water. The last images of Sister Helen fading into the dreamscape and memories of the past. He wiped his eyes and yawned, hearing his name being called he realized what woke him.

"Duo, Duo are you okay in there?"

Finding his voice and hoping it didn't quiver he replied "yes, I'm fine. I just kind of fell asleep."

"Okay, um… are you sure? I can go get Heero or Wufei."

"No thanks, I'm fine really Tro. I wasn't aware that I was that tired until I completely relaxed. I will be out in a second."

"Alright, good night."

"'Night Trowa."

Duo emerged from the shower cold, wet, and his skin resembled a prune. Towels firmly wrapped around his waist and hair he left the confines of the bathroom for the now sanctuary of his bedroom. A place Trowa could not accidently invade.

Once dressed, he flopped on to his bed and recounted his dream conversation with Sister Helen. She was right; he did need to talk to Trowa and tell him the way he felt three years ago and the way he feels now. As well as have a few questions answered.

"I love him. Even now, I love him."

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in like two months. Life has been hectic and Kaleidascope wasn't having any luck in the inspiration department. *Steal dreams and give to you; Shoplift a thought or two; All children touch the sun; Burn fingers one by one, by one* is Duo ring tone I forgot to mention that a few chapters ago. I hope you enjoy. As always please review and comment. Oh, one more thing I hope you like the little Heero and Wufei moments because writing them is completely squick for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Dedicated to Wind Dancer1981. I hope you all enjoy. I decided to post this now because I have been having some medical problem and it is hard for me to sit at my computer for long hours and since I two online courses they ake up most of my functioning computer time. I will try to get the next chapter out within two weeks, but don't hold your breath unless you like to turn different colors. As always review, they will probably encourage me to suffer longer to get another chapter** **out. Enjoy!!**

The next morning Duo woke with a headache that resembled the last hangover he experienced when they celebrated Wufei's birthday. Groggily he stood and stumbled over to his dresser. After a few seconds of rummaging through his sock and boxer drawer he triumphantly emerged with a small bottle of alieve. Popping two in his mouth he swallowed them dry hoping that they would kick in soon. Any extreme bout of emotions left him with a killer headache. He had learned to suppress most of his overwhelming emotions, but occasionally the bottle he placed them in would crack. He had no time nor desire to have a killer headache for he resolved to tell Trowa his feelings and wanted to be ready for whatever response he received. Besides a negative response will crack his bottle further and his headache from hell will increase tenfold. He wasn't quite sure how he would react to a positive response.

He pulled on a pair of grey drawstring sweats and a dark purple shirt. Releasing his hair from the tie that some what held it in a braid he armed himself with a brush. After twelve minutes of detangling his hair Duo braided his tresses once more. Still standing in front of the mirror he went over his plans.

"Okay, first I am going to walk out my door and into the kitchen for some breakfast. I need sustenance if I am going to do this. That and I am stalling. Maybe I should ask the guys how they confessed their feelings to one another again that would be stalling. I can do this. Breakfast and then pull Trowa aside…into…the doghouse. Neutral territory granted he has been staying, but it's not like he has had time to make it is home. Okay, what to say?"

Duo turned so that his left profile faced the mirror. "Trowa, can we talk?"

He then turned so that his right profile faced the mirror. "Sure Duo."

He turned again to the left. With a deep breath he spoke again. "Trowa I love you. I have been in love with you since that time when I broke my foot after I made that ridiculous jump."

He turned again. "I love you too."

Facing the mirror full on he rest his elbows on the dresser, his face buried in his hands. "Yeah right like it will happen that way."

"Just speak from your heart." Duo jump and spun as he heard the voice only to see Wufei standing in the door way causally leaning with his arms crossed.

"How… how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Wufei pushed off the door and walked over already dressed in his Preventer uniform to a nervous and jittery Duo. He placed a hand on each shoulder and gave him a small unsolicited piece of advice. "It will come naturally to you when the time is right. You do not need to force yourself to tell him this instant."

"I'm so afraid that if I wait I will lose every opportunity, but I am also terrified that when I tell him he will reject me and I don't think I can take that."

"If he rejects you then he is a fool. Besides I honestly believe that he won't."

"Thanks."

"Come get breakfast. Trowa made your favorite before he left this morning for his meeting with Une."

"What?! He already left?"

"Yes, he had an early appointment with Une and you know that she hates it when people are late. If he really wants this job than he cannot afford to be late/"

"I suppose."

"Don't look like that not all of us have Une wrapped around our finger like you do."

"I don't have her wrapped around my finger."

"Of course not, 'Little Brother'." Wufei used the nickname that Une calls him. He really doesn't get in trouble like the other agents especially considering all of the pranks he as pulled in the past.

He smiled his devilish smile. "I guess I do have her wrapped around my finger."

The two finally entered the kitchen where Heero was already eating his share breakfast. Looking up he shuffled the food in his mouth around "yours is over there. Trowa threatened our lives if touched your pancakes."

Duo walked to the counter that Heero indicated and found a mound of five pancakes. They were not just any type of pancakes, but his absolute favorite banana nut pancakes with banana syrup. "He remembered." There was an aw in his voice that the other two in the room haven't heard in a long time.

As Duo picked up the plate and syrup he sat down to eat his pancakes. Heero spoke up "remembered what?"

"I made these pancakes one morning when it was just the two of us in the safe house. I told him that Sister Helen used to make these pancakes for us just when the bananas were close to spoil. They were my favorites. I always hoped that no one would eat the bananas in time. Since they were my favorites Sister Helen would wake me up before anyone else to make sure I got my two. She even made the syrup from scratch. I did that day too. He watched me do it and he remembered after all of these years."

~*~*~

"Enter."

The pushed open and Trowa made his way in and to the front of Commander Anne Une Head of Preventers desk. "Have a seat Barton."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I am going to cut to the chase. Why do want to become a Preventer agent? And do not hand that horse shit about helping people."

Trowa's eyes widened slightly, barely noticeable even to Une, at her bluntness, but leave it to her to decipher the ulterior motives of others. "I have made mistakes in my life and wish to correct them. I plan on living in this city for some time and need a steady income. I am good at what I do and the Preventers can always use some one of my skill."

"Sure of yourself are you?"

"Yes, ma'am I am."

"Welcome to Preventers Barton. You will be working with Specials. You already know most of your fellow teammates. The others are good men that work their asses off and are trust worthy."

"They wouldn't be working with the guys if they weren't." Trowa stood as did Une and shook hands. "Thank you." He turned and walked out the door heading to the offices of the Specials Unit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Duo slowly ate his breakfast. Savoring each and every bite as it rolled across his tongue. The pancakes practically melted in his mouth. Trowa obviously used real bananas for they had none of that artificial banana candy taste. The syrup was perfect, smooth, light and not too sweet. Duo gently placed another bite on his tongue and began to look around the kitchen. For the life of him he could not remember having any bananas in the apartment recently. They had eaten the last of them almost three weeks prior.

Heero and Wufei watched him eat piece after piece with a goofy grin slowly taking over his features and his eyes closed in bliss. Heero was tempted to look under the table to verify that Trowa was indeed gone and not under it giving Duo a slow and sensual blowjob. Wufei instinctual held his hand knowing what his partner was thinking, for he was thinking pretty much the same thing. Duo's reaction to the pancakes was causing a reaction in Heero, namely his pants. Still having Wufei's hand in his carefully pulled their hands to rest on his lap. Wufei instantly felt the half hard cock under his hand and sent his lover an admonishing look.

As Duo took his next bite they expected him to close his eyes and tilt his head back instead he began to look around the kitchen. They both followed his gazed. It was Wufei that voiced his curiosity first, "Duo what are you looking for?"

"Bananas, I was wondering where he got the bananas. I do not recall us having bought any in the past three weeks."

Duo turned to face his friends and was graced with an all knowing smile spreading across Heero's face. Tilting his head and eyebrows rose in silent question he waited for Heero to speak. "He went out early this morning and bought them from the fruit stand on the corner, two blocks down. He said that the ones at the stand down stairs were not ripe enough. That they were too green or something similar to that."

With a dreamy far off look that was mixed with confusion, love, and the tiniest amount of pain Duo explained. "The green ones would never work. They are not ripe enough and far too hard. The perfect ones are speckled with brown spots. Those have the strong banana taste without the taste of being spoiled and they are soft enough to mix with the batter."

The last bite of the stack of five pancakes was finally devoured or maybe savored is the more appropriate term. It took Duo practically seventeen minutes to eat them. Both Heero and Wufei were expecting him to lift the plate and lick it clean. Alas they were disappointed. Setting his fork down he leaned back with a satisfied smile on his face.

Duo Maxwell was ready to face the day. Swiftly he stood from his place, gave a nice long stretch, scratched his stomach, and headed off to his room. He had final report to type and turn into the boss lady. Quickly he dressed in his Preventers' uniform. Heading straight for the door he grabbed his jacket and keys. "I'll se you guys later tonight. And Wufei you may want to get Heero neutered because if guys are late again Une is going to do for you." He left with a click of the door and a turn of the lock. He was right of course; Heero and Wufei were doing the horizontal tango…again.

~*~*~

In less than fifteen minutes Duo was parked in the agent parking lot and riding the elevator up to the fourth floor where his office resided. Though his walk was brisk he was in good cheer looking forward to the day mostly due to his favorite breakfast made by a certain green eyed man. He stepped into the office he shared with Wufei moved to his desk and started up his computer. Une kept Heero and Wufei separate or at least not have an office together because the two were worst than rabbits. A quarter of the way through his final report there was soft knock on the door.

Duo replied enter to the knock without taking his eyes off the monitor. Trowa was standing in the now open doorway just watching until Duo acknowledged him. Finishing up the paragraph he was writing he looked up to see who entered his office only to see Trowa slightly leaning on the door jam. "Good morning Trowa."

"Morning Duo." Trowa stepped further into the office.

"Thanks for the pancakes this morning. They were almost as good as Sister Helen's."

"Well nobody is perfect and I just thought that you could use them. You know after the long mission and having an unexpected visitor."

Duo looked hard at Trowa for a split second noting that though he seemed relaxed leaning on the door jam he was in fact slightly tense. All Duo wanted at that moment was to put him at ease. "Why don't you stop loitering in the doorway and have a seat. " He gestured to Wufei's unoccupied seat. With an air of casualty, that was not pulled off well, Towa took the proffered seat. "How did your meeting with Anne go?"

An eyebrow raise was Trowa's initial answer, "on a first name basis with the boss? That is kind of scary."

"Well, you know the ole Maxwell charm."

"Yes I do."

Those three words caused Duo to do his best impression of a tomato. "Heero and Wufei say that I have her wrapped around my finger. I think they wrong, partially. I mean she does call me little brother."

"You do have her wrapped around your finger."

"Glad to see you finally made it to work." Duo snickered as Wufei set his stuff on his desk. It immediately ceased as Wufei's phone rang.

Nervously Wufei picked it up and gently placed it to his ear. Une was pissed. "Chang get your ass in my office NOW!" Really pissed, Duo was pretty sure everyone on the floor heard that and it wasn't even on speaker. Wufei looked dejected as he set the phone down on the receiver effectively ending the call. Then he began grumbling about Heero and castration as he headed for Une's office.

"Should I ask?"

"Really, they are worse than rabbits."

"Well, I should probably get to my office."

"Who is office roomy?"

He pulled a paper from his pocket and read off the name Une gave him. "Um, office 406, Peters."

"Peters is a good man, the size of a small house, but a good man. As soon as Heero and Wufei recover from their castration we will hold a team meeting and introduce you to everyone."

"Sounds good to me. See you later."

"Later."

_Okay so it is now obvious to me that I will not be able to tell him or at least not for the time being. I will wait until he gets settled and the time is right. I can at least let him know that I hold no ill will towards him and eventually that I am still interested. _

Wufei walked back into the office with a blush on his cheeks and hooded eyes. _Must have been bad._ "Does your boyfriend still have his valuable parts?" Wufei looked up and his cheeks darkened to an even deeper shade of red. "What happened?"

He sat in his chair all proper before slumping. He ran his hands down his face as Duo waited patiently for him to speak. "She said that it was unacceptable that two of her top agents were late for the third time in as many weeks. That if we could not control ourselves to wake up earlier or video tape it giving the tape to her next they were going to be late."

"She asked for a tape of you and Heero having wild monkey sex?" At Wufei continued nod Duo's mouth dropped open and hit the floor. "Did you ask why?"

"Actually Heero did ask. He recovered before I could from the shock. She said it would be archived for some secret organization and she needed a good one because she hasn't been able to present one in awhile. It doesn't make sense to either."

"I doubt you'll be late anymore."

"Heero and I will most definitely try not to, but Heero suggested we should buy a video camera just in case." A loud thud was the end to that conversation as Wufei banged his head on the desk.

Duo promptly changed the subject. "Trowa is paired with Peters and I told him that we would arrange a meeting with the rest of team to do intros."

A smirk was on Wufei's lips and it totally creep the hell out of Duo. "Sure, everyone should be here today and in the office. So, what were the two of you taking about before I arrived? I distinctly noticed a blush when I walked in."

"Wipe that smile off your face it was nothing. We just talked briefly about the pancakes, his meeting with Anne, I mean Une, you and Heero being worse than rabbits and him being paired with Peters."

"So, no confession."

Duo shook his head, "no it just didn't feel like the right time."

"Good for you. Don't do it because you think he wants to hear it. Tell him because you want to tell him."

~*~*~

The calls were made and everyone met in the conference room for the game 'get to know your new teammate'. Trowa is no tiny guy, but Peters kept picking him up and hugging him, or squeezing him to death if you asked Trowa.

"You did not warn me that Peters likes to hug, a lot!"

"Must have slipped my mind."

A/N: Please review I like to know what you all are thinking. Whether you agree or disgree with the direction I am taking the fic or a particular scene or scenario. I love feedback! Even flames, no really I do. So please reveiw and thank you to all my readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come after I update Meine Besessenheit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After a week and a half of training, the entire Specials Unit set out on a four day mission. The mission went off without a hitch. Every single member of the nine person team worked as a perfectly synchronized unit. It was as if they had been working together for years. The unity of the four former Gundam pilots translated to everyone. They had a comradely that no other team could accomplish.

Arriving home after the mission they all agreed in a few hours' time that they would meet up and paint the town red. Each relaxed in their own fashion. Wufei meditated, Heero worked on his laptop, and Trowa cooked. Duo ended up with his face planted down on the couch sound asleep. After a couple of hours of relaxation all of the guys converged in the kitchen to have the dinner that Trowa diligently cooked. Seeing to their stomachs' demands for food they dressed for a night on the town.

Wufei emerged from his shared room wearing black loose leg pants and a traditional red and gold Chinese long sleeved top and black slip on shoes. Heero stepped out shortly after Wufei wearing loose fitting dark blue denim jeans that hung perfectly from his hips and a white button down short sleeved shirt. The top two buttons left open and the shirt remained un-tucked. On his feet were his infamous yellow converse shoes. Trowa finished dressing a few minutes later dressed in a pair of denim jeans a few shades lighter than Heero's and a tad bit snugger, showing of his ass quite well. Over the years he traded in his green turtleneck for a sleeveless green shirt. It was loose, but still showed off his upper body. He wore his brown timberlands. Duo per usual took the longest to get ready, but when he emerged from his bedroom he turned heads and tightened pants. Adorn his body were black jeans that were sinfully tight. They showed off every curve of his thighs, butt, and hips. Each one of the guys doubted that he wore any form of undergarment, but Trowa would have been the first to volunteer to drag Duo back into his room and verify their suspicions. His cap sleeve violet shirt was just as tight. They could tell that he was slightly cold for his nipples stood erect pushing out the shirt. Trowa's pants grew even tighter at this observation and Heero was tempted to drag Wufei back in the room take care of their growing problem. The last thing Duo had to put on was his trademark black boots.

"Ready guys!" They all just nodded. Noting their reactions he called to them as he grabbed his jacket and proceeded out the door. "Well then, let's go!" His trailing voice snapped them out of their trance and they quickly followed him, knowing that with that outfit he was very likely to get molested repeatedly by strangers. As Wufei passed Trowa he shook his head slightly from side to side in pity for their friend.

~*~*~

*Back in Duo's bedroom*

Duo had planned his outfit down to every detail making the most of his wardrobe and body. He has discovered that he could not tell Trowa how he felt or feels. He thought that maybe since he couldn't say it right now that maybe he could show it. He was not beyond a little flirting.

"Okay, let me see." He pulled out his tightest black jeans. Leaving his closet with his pants in hand, he threw the shirt on his bed and began rummaging through his dresser for his violet shirt. This particular accentuated his eyes by making them a darker shade. The shade of lust or at least that is what he has been told. Removing the towel from his hips, he pulled on his pants and put on his shirt. He removed his braid and cross from the confines of the shirt. Lastly he grabbed a black pair of socks. Sitting on his bed he slid them on. He came out from his bedroom in his stocking feet to appreciative looks from his roommates. Trowa has a look of complete and utter lust. Just the reaction he wanted. Quickly he put his boots on and left the apartment.

Hopping in his car he waited for the other three. Wufei took shotgun, Heero sat behind Wufei, and Trowa sat behind Duo. "Are you sure you can drive?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you might have some problems since those pants appear to cutting off your circulation."

"Funny Wufei. They are not that tight. Granted I cannot wear underwear, but lose circulation ha!" As the words no underwear came out of his mouth he checked his hanging rear view mirror to see if Trowa had any reaction and he did. Trowa's reaction to that bit of information was to give a barely auditable groan and fold in half wishing the ever hardening erection would go down prior to reaching the club.

Ten minutes later Duo pulled into a parking spot near the club/bar. They all got out and headed for the entrance. Once in they searched for their team and found that only Peters, Merquise and Googlin.

"Hey guys, where are the others?" Inquired Duo.

"Mitchum called saying something about his wife and the kids were not home." Replied Googlin with a knowing smirk. The others return his smirk. Mitchum has not seen his wife in four days and has barely seen her during the week and a half of training. She must have sent to a relative's house for the night so they could be alone.

"What about Karol?" Wufei could understand why Mitchum was not there, but remained curious about Karol for he had no wife.

Peters fielded this one, "His sister turned up on his doorstep not long after he made it home. Seems that she ran away."

Duo summed up what everyone was thinking rather nicely "oh shit."

The seven of them spent the first part of the night sharing stories and drinks. Liquid cocaine became a fast favorite of Duo's. Suddenly Duo stood up and announced that he was going on the dance and invited anyone to join him. Before he even made it to the dance floor he had two more drinks from the test tube shots that the waitresses carried around with them. To say Duo was drunk was an understatement. He was wasted and becoming more so with the five additional drinks he had the rest of the night. Even as drunk as he was he could still out dance everyone on that floor.

Trowa's eyes were glued to a pair of swaying hips and braid. Since his eyes were attached to Duo's moving form he was the only one to notice that Duo had an unwelcomed pursuer. Several times now Duo removed the hands that insistently grabbed hold of him. Trowa immediately stood garnering the attention of the others. Trowa was so focused on Duo that he never noticed the young girl approaching him. As he walked right by her to protect Duo she visibly deflated. The guys felt bad for the girl, but they did not linger on her favoring for the show Duo and Trowa were about put on.

Trowa marched up to Duo from the front and pulled him close. Simultaneously he reached out and grabbed the guy who has been trying to dance with Duo by the collar and snarled at him. "You do not touch. Mine!" The guy backed away either from the words or the death glare emanating from Trowa.

Duo just realizing he was up against a strong body he looked up to see if he recognized the person. After everything he had to drink he was a little slow on the uptake. "Hey, Trowa. When did you get here? Do you want to dance?"

"No Duo we are leaving." He growled.

"Aw man so soon. Bummer."

The others immediately stood as Trowa approached with an extremely inebriated Duo. They said good night to Merquise, Googlin, and Peters. The entire time Duo was whining that it was too early to leave. Seconds from leaving the table and club a waitress walked by with test tube shots. Faster than any of them could react Duo had another test tube and downed the drink. That one was the last one Duo could no longer walk under his own power, well in a single direction. Wufei took his keys climbing into the driver's seat with Heero in shotgun. Trowa was taking such good care of Duo that they left him in the back with Duo.

"Heeero, Wufeeei." Duo sing-song from the backseat.

"What Duo?" They asked in unison.

"I love you guys. You know you two are the closest thing I have to brothers. Yep you are right up there with Solo."

"Thanks Duo." Both wore a smile at the compliment.

"Trowa?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, always have." Duo laid his head in Trowa's lap and mumbled something about blonde bastards promptly falling asleep.

"Duo? What did you say? Duo?"

Heero and Wufei held their tongues as much as it pained them.

Finally arriving home they entered the apartment. Trowa carried an unconscious Duo into his room, laying him on his bed and removed his boots. He left the room Duo still fully dressed. Heero entered their room while Wufei lagged behind. "I took off his boots, but I don't think it would be appropriate for me to do more." He sighed finishing off his sentence.

"I'll take care of the rest. Get some sleep." Wufei had a quick internal debate within himself. Just as Trowa stepped inside the doghouse he spoke. "It's true. You know what Duo said in the car." Wufei walked into Duo's room and shut the door. He heard the click of the other door seconds later.

Trowa sat on his bed replaying the night's events. _Duo loves me. It can't be possible, but if what he said is true. He has always loved me. Shit! I could have had Duo all along. I am such a fucking moron. _He plopped backwards absent mindedly removing his shoes. Wriggling out of his jeans and removing his shirt he sprawled on the bed allowing sleep to capture him with one final thought. _I could have spent the past few years happy with the one I love._

_~*~*~_

"I confirmed Duo's words. I just couldn't leave Trowa hanging, not knowing. We both know that Duo will not remember what he said tomorrow after everything he consumed."

"You do not have to rationalize it with me, love. Why do think I came directly here? I would have told him if you hadn't. Maybe it will help those two move forward."

"Yeah, maybe." They both fell asleep curled around each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Trowa's night was restless to say the least. Duo's words resonated through his head. When the words exhausted themselves the numerous fantasies that could now potentially come true attempted to drive him insane. He briefly considered using one those fantasies to relieve him of his morning wood, but decided on a cold shower. Sanding from his bed he adjusted his boxers to relieve some of the friction they were causing. Towel in hand he left the doghouse and entered the bathroom. The cold shower did much for his erection. Under the icy onslaught it withered and hung flaccid. Turning the water off Trowa stepped from the shower wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked back into the doghouse to get dressed for the day. Once dressed, Trowa left the confines of the doghouse heading for the kitchen.

As expected Heero and Wufei were already there starting to make breakfast that included a pot of coffee and hot water for tea. Trowa sat down and immediately buried his face in hands.

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea." He mumbled into his hands.

"We thought, that is Wufei and I thought it would help knowing his words were true and not just drunken blabbering."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate really I do. It's just that…that I screwed up so bad. I could've been really happy these past years. I'm guessing you two know what happened all those years ago."

"Yes, we do know," answered Heero. "The night you and Quatre got together we stayed with him."

Wufei asked the question that preyed on their minds the most, "why Quatre? Why choose him when you obviously had feelings for Duo?"

"I didn't…didn't think he cared or could ever care for me that way. It seemed that he treated me the same way as everyone else. There were little differences, I guess, but at time and even really now it is hard to see them. I never thought he could love me and Quatre told me he loved me. I thought why not, I can't have the one I truly want. At least someone loves me. Now to find out that I could have had him all this time hurts." Trowa rubbed his fist on his chest over heart. His emotional pain became his physical pain.

"What are you going to do now that you know?"

"I don't know any suggestions?"

"I think the two of you need to be alone for a few days, much like you were back at the safe house."

"You think I should break his foot to keep him here."

"Glad to see you have kept your sense of humor, but I have a better idea. Relena has been asking us to visit. We have quite a bit of vacation time saved maybe we will go this weekend. Sound good to you?" The last was addressed to Wufei.

"Sounds good to me, I'll speak to Une today and make sure she doesn't schedule either one of you on a mission." Heero and Wufei were heading into work for a half day. They had reports to type and paperwork to turn in especially if they were going to go on a short trip to visit Relena.

"Thanks guys."

"Glad to be of some help." Wufei answered honestly. Wufei and Heero would do anything to see Duo happy.

Heero removed his cell fro his front pant pocket, slid it open and pressed speed dial button three, Relena. "Relena, hi it's Heero."

"How are you? Good, good. Listen Relena, how would this weekend be for a visit?" Heero pulled the phone from his ear. Relena was voicing her excitement, loudly. "Yes, Wufei and I have some time off coming to us and thought it would be good to come visit you. We will hopefully get a flight out on Friday night and return flight for Monday morning. I will email you our arrangements. Okay, we will see you Friday night. Bye Relena!" "All is arranged with Relena. We will schedule our flight after Wufei talks to Une."

The brief silence that fell over the kitchen allowed them to hear the slight noises coming from Duo's room. "Sounds like Duo is awake. He had a lot to drink last night. So, Trowa do not be surprised if he doesn't remember what he said."

"I kind of figured."

Another silence cued the entrance of Duo dressed only in his boxers.

~*~*~

It is probably needless to say that Duo woke up with the worst headache of his young experienced life. He very slowly sat up, threw the bed covers off and realizing for the first time since becoming conscious that he was wearing only a pair of black boxers covered in pink and red hearts.

"I totally do not remember changing." He continued his slow climbed out of bed. Once standing he made his way out of his door to the kitchen in desperate need of coffee. Trowa and Wufei sat at the table and Heero leaned against the counter. "Coffee?"

"Not so loud Hee-chan and yes please."

Heero slid Duo's mug to him without spilling a drop. "I take it your head hurts."

"My head feels like all of the gundams are doing the can-can in there."

Trowa stood, grabbing the bottle of Tylenol and set it on the counter before leaving the kitchen. After a few attempts Duo managed to get the top off and down about six pills. Heero and Wufei shared a couple of looks before it was decided that Wufei should ask the question. "Duo, what do you remember from last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

He thought about it for a minute. "I remember leaving the club. Hey, who drove us home?"

"I did." Just as they thought he did not remember what he said.

~*~*~

Heero and Wufei went into work as planned in the early afternoon. If they were going to take a four day weekend they both wanted to make sure there was not a pile of paperwork greeting the n the return to work on Tuesday morning. Just as promised Wufei spoke to Une requesting the days off and spoke to her about Trowa and Duo. Very little persuasion was needed to garner the mission free weekend for the two staying at home. Most of the people close to Duo seem to consider him as some form of a family member, be it a brother, cousin, or even son. Hopefully Trowa will not screw it up this time. Heero called Trowa the second Wufei confirmed their plans for the up and coming weekend informing him that everything was a go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey Hee-chan! Whatcha doing?"

"Packing."

"I can see that, why?"

"Wufei and I are going to visit Relena. She has been begging us to come visit. So, we took a few days off to oblige her."

"And you didn't invite me." Duo began to pout causing Heero to reach out and pull on his braid.

"Baka." Heero threw a few more items into the duffel bag, zipped it, and carried it out to the living room with Duo hot on his heels.

"So, does this mean I can't come?"

"That's exactly what it means."

"Aww, Wuffers that's mean."

"No, not really." Wufei glanced in Trowa's direction.

"Following Wufei glance Duo responded. "Evil…you both are evil. Well, tell Lena I said hi."

"We will. Heero are you ready?"

"Yes! " He said walking out of the kitchen. Picking up their bags both Heero and Wufei left for their three day vacation in Sanq. Duo in response to their leaving flung himself into the recliner and sighed loudly.

Trowa saw a smidgen of an opening and took it. "Is the prospect of spending a few days alone with me that horrible you would rather spend them with…Lena." He made sure to use Duo's nickname for Relena.

"First of all Lena and I are good friends and yes especially after the last time we spent a few days alone together." Duo got up and went to his room closing the door slightly harder than necessary. Trowa visibly winced at the words and door. This was going to be harder than he thought. Elbows resting on his knees Trowa lowered his head into his hands. Duo peeked out of his room and after seeing Trowa is his prone position closed the door. He leaned against the door as silent tears trickled down his face.

Eventually Duo emerged from his bedroom, grabbed a snack from the kitchen and sat on the couch with the television remote in hand. During the time that Duo was held up in his room Trowa moved to the opposite end of the couch from where Duo now sat and was silently reading a book. Duo flipped through the channels looking for something that struck his fancy all the while sneaking glances at Trowa. Many minutes went by as they sat in silence. The only noise that could be heard was the action movie on the television and Duo's chewing.

Their first night together was tense, to say the least. Duo fought the urge to scoot across the couch and lean against Trowa. He may love him, but he scared as hell plus royally pissed off. Trowa wanted to hold Duo, to go back in time and take it all back after the guys came home those many years ago.

The next morning was not any better. Duo was, if possible, even more distant. Even though he was no longer mad at Trowa he just could make a move. Without the guys there his confidence dwindled. At this point avoidance was his only answer, an answer that was frustrating Trowa to no end. His frustration grew with every passing minute. By the early evening Trowa's level of frustration was through the roof. Duo had not spoken more than a few words, on top of that he was wondering around in mid thigh shorts and tank. Two forms of frustration fought Trowa's control and his control was rapidly losing. The time was fast approaching 10pm and Trowa was over it.

"Duo, you have to talk to me!"

"No, not really."

"What happened back then…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! You're sorry! Damn it Trowa I fell for you and I thought you felt something for me. Then I see you kissing Quatre. It hurt more than you can ever imagine."

Well Duo was finally talking to him. "I never thought…never thought you could ever love me. I mean look at you. You are beautiful, smart and funny; the whole damn package. How could you…? When Quatre, I just took what was offered. I never loved him."

"You never loved him! Then why the hell were you with him for long?" His words were punctuated with fists on Trowa's chest. Trowa grabbed Duo by the wrists and pulled him closer, tilted his head and kissed him. Duo immediately pulled away and punched him square in the jaw. Trowa's reaction to the right hook was to kiss Duo again until he relaxed into the kiss holding him tight. When he ended the kiss Trowa tried to gauge his reaction, mostly to see if he was going to get punched again.

Duo didn't know how to react. His emotions were boiling to the surface and escaped in a single tear. This time when Trowa tightened his hold and held him close to his chest it was like the release valve was pulled on his emotions and the erupted full force.

"I hate you" was mumbled into Trowa's chest.

"I know."

They stood like that for about five or six minutes. Slowly Duo moved away while Trowa never relinquished his hold. "Sorry." Duo wiped his eyes. Trowa moved his hold from Duo waist to his hands and guided him to the couch. Trowa sat down first and pulled Duo between his legs, back to front with his arms rewrapping around Duo's waist. They remained that way for hours as they talked about anything and everything. Eventually they feel asleep where they sat.

Wufei and Heero pulled into the driveway a day early.

"I swear it will be years before I go and visit Relena again. Next she invites us to stay, Heero you had better come up with a damn good excuse for us not to go. If you don't, I am going to personally castrate you." Wufei was less than thrilled with their stay at Relena's. She drove them insane like she has never done before. They both realized how much of a buffer Duo acted between the couple and Relena. They had a new respect for Duo. Duo seemed to calm Relena or at least deviate her attention for a while. They loved her make no mistake about that, but they just could not stand to be around her without Duo for more than a day.

The car in park they both exited the car and moved to the trunk. With their bags on their shoulders they made their way to the front door. Wufei stuck the key in the door knob and turned. He opened the door and walked in; the sight that greeted him made him quietly backup into Heero ushering out the door. He then silently shut the door.

"Why are we back outside? I am tired and want to go to bed in our own bed."

"We are staying at a hotel tonight."

"Why?" It was easier for Wufei to just show his stubborn partner the scene that he walked in on. Slowly he reopened the door enough for Heero the peek in and see Trowa and Duo sound asleep on the couch together. Heero stepped back as Wufei closed the door again and locked it. "Okay, so we are staying at a hotel tonight, but tomorrow…"

Wufei interrupted him, "tomorrow we will come home as planned."

"Which hotel are we spending the night?"

"I say we splurge a little."

"The Marque."

"Sounds good to me love. Lead the way."

Day three started out as a pain in the neck, literally. Duo woke up still in the short shorts and tank top from yesterday and a crick in his neck. That was when he noticed that his pillow was moving. As if a wave hit him everything came back to him clearly the sleep out of his brain. He fell asleep in Trowa's arms on the couch after talking for hours. He also remembered the kisses that came before. Slowly he moved within the circle of Trowa's arms. He knew the perfect way to wake up Trowa. He leaned in and kissed Trowa lightly on the lips. Duo pulled back to see if he got a reaction. Nothing, but a small smile appeared. So, he did it again, only longer. Still nothing. The third time he kissed him Duo ran his tongue over Trowa's lips. Just predicted Trowa opened his mouth and Duo's tongue ghosted in and out a few times. No one could sleep through that wake up call. When Duo went to pull away he found he could not move. Trowa had slid his hand up to cup the back of Duo's head deepening and prolonging the kiss. Oxygen eventually became necessary and they broke apart with only a hair's breadth between them. With the oxygen restored to their lungs they plunged in again. Duo wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and Trowa reached down with his unoccupied hand to grabbed Duo's ass. The rough grab pulled Duo off kilter enough to fall forward, erection to erection. As tongues slid and writhed against one another their hips were grinding and thrusting. After a few minutes of an intense make out they both came, Duo then Trowa. Recovering from their orgasms they sat forehead to forehead. Trowa was the first to speak; "now that is what I call a wakeup call."

Duo smiled and Trowa returned it. "I think we got a little more then I intended, but damn that was good."

Trowa shifted some noticing the wet place in the front of his jeans. "And sticky."

"I would have to agree."

"Shower?"

"Definitely."

"You go first."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you go first and I will start breakfast."

"Very well." Duo gave him a quick peck on the lips and climbed off Trowa and the couch heading toward the bathroom.

The showers and breakfast were a short affair. The two spent their day ruining a few errands and having lunch at a small café. Not 10 minutes after they got home Heero and Wufei returned. Dinner was pleasant with Heero and Wufei telling Trowa and Duo about their stay at Relena's skipping over the part where they returned home to find them asleep on the couch together. After dinner Wufei and Heero did the dishes and went into the family room. They both expected Trowa and Duo to be cuddled up together on the couch, but were surprised when they saw Trowa on the sofa chair and Duo curled in his usual spot on the couch aimlessly flipping through the channels. Heero and Wufei took up their normal spot at the other end.

Near 11pm Duo tossed the remote to Wufei. "Watch whatever you want I'm going to bed."

"Good night." Wufei and Heero intoned.

Trowa looked up from his book to watch Duo leave the room. When he turned his head back around he noticed funny looks pointed in his direction. "What?"

"Nothing." No more was spoken. Each eventually went off to bed.

A/N: I am sorry for not updating this sooner. I wanted to finish Meine Besessenheit and classe were coming to a close plus I just could not motivate myself to type up the chapter. Yes, I have had most of this chapter written for a while. I ended the chapter here because I cannot not decide if I want to put a lemon in a this part or in the story at all. If you want a lemon or not let me know. As always read and review, even if it to flame me for taking so long to post this chapter. I do appreciate it. Thank you to all who have followed the story so far.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It should come as no surprise that the Gundam pilots suffer from horrific nightmares. You could not set your watch by them nor are any of the pilots sure what triggers them. The only thing they do know is that once one begins it is virtually impossible to stop them until they are sitting up in bed drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Some of the nightmares come from the years prior to being pilots and the rest come from those days of war. Duo was currently in the throws of a nightmare that combined his worst fears. He tossed and turned and kicked. His bed sheets pushed to the foot of the bed and sweat was pouring from his body.

*Dream*

Duo was six years old running as if his life depended on it. Men in army uniforms chasing him with every breath. His small hand gripped the vial tightly to ensure he did not drop it and its precious contents. Though his life did not actually depend on the serum inside the life of his best friend certainly did. After rounding a few more corners he finally lost the soldiers. Just a little bit longer and he would return to his sick friend. Rounding one final corner he slid next to friend, lifted him in his lap and proceeded to pour the serum down his throat. His best friend coughed and wheezed. Six year old Duo chanted "come on Solo you can make it. Please don't leave me." Solo's breaths became more and more shallow until they finally stopped. "No Solo!" He cried. Solo was ripped from his arms and Duo pleaded for him to come back. The scene faded black and Duo, though, now a few years older was once again running to save the lives of his loved ones. Slipping pass the guards he obtained a mobile suit and returned to the Maxwell Church in ruins. Wading through them debris he slipped and fell leaving cuts and scrapes on his arms, hand, and knees, but he kept going he had to he must find them and save them for it was all his fault. Suddenly a patch of yellow caught his eye and he scurried faster coming to rest at a broken and dying Sister Helen. He cradled her head in lap sobbing and apologizing over and over. Tears fell on to her smiling face as she mouthed that it was not his fault. As Duo continued to stare Sister Helen's face and body began to morph. Now the person who lay in his arms was not Sister Helen, but Trowa with the emptiness of space surrounding them. Trowa reached his arm up to cup Duo's face and before a single word could be spoken said arm fell lifelessly to his side.

*Dream End*

Duo woke up, flying into a seated position sweat running down his body in streams, his lungs greedily sucking in as much air as they can hold. He slid his hands down his face and rose from bed as he made his way to his dresser he removed his soaked t-shirt and boxers. After putting on a fresh pair of boxers he left his room for the doghouse. Turning the knob he prayed that the hinges did not squeak as he opened the door and wake the Trowa. Closing the door after him he walked over to the bed and crawled in next to Trowa.

Feeling the dip in the mattress had Trowa awake and alert. Looking down at the left side of the bed Trowa waited for a brief moment for his eyes to adjust to the light or lack of light. There next to him was the source of the dip and his affection. To ensure he was not dreaming he sought verbal confirmation. "Duo?'

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Sleeping," was the short reply.

"I can see that, but why?"

"Nightmare," came the muffled reply. Seconds of silence went by before Duo moved and lifted his upper half off the bed. "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not." Trowa laid back down and Duo joined him draping his upper body on Trowa's with his head resting on Trowa's chest. Lightly Trowa ran his finger soothingly through Duo's bangs. "Do you want to talk about it?" Duo shook his head in the negative.

Try as he might Duo could not fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes the image of Trowa laying dead in his lap would appear. He even began to doubt whether the steady breathing from the chest below his head was real or the fingers still running through his hair. He had reinforce the reality before him, the physical world that his mind was trying to manipulate. Slowly he began to kiss the chest below him causing Trowa to gasp. It wasn't until he began to play with a nipple did Trowa move to stop him. "Duo, what are you doing?" Another sharp intake of air followed the question.

Barely lifting his head "need physical reassurance." Duo's head once again began to pleasure the nipple before him. His other hand slowly slid up Trowa's side to torment the neglected nipple. All Trowa could do was hold Duo's head and arch in pleasure. Releasing the nipple he made his way back up Trowa's body to kiss him full on the mouth. Slowly he brought his lower body inline with Trowa. Instinctually Trowa started to gently thrust upward eliciting a moan for each. The kiss deepened neither one wish to break it even for air. When they finally broke apart it was for scant seconds before they collided together. Their thrusts becoming more frantic with need. Trowa slid his hands down Duo's back to the waist line of his boxers and slowly and carefully slid them off to stop down around his knees. He repeated the process for his own boxers for he wanted to fell all of Duo against his flesh. He brought his hands to run back down Duo' back to run along his crack. Slowly he slipped a finger in between Duo's posterior cheeks and rubbed circle around his puckered entrance. The circling finger was the final straw and with one final thrust Duo came. Trowa continuing his thrusting as Duo rode out his orgasm soon followed. They both laid there sated and silent. Rising slightly Duo smiled at Trowa and kissed him sweetly, but full of passion and love. A kiss that Trowa reciprocated whole heartedly.

The sun came shinning in through the window bathing them in light. Duo moved and shifted slightly trying to avoid it without moving off of his human pillow. The even rise of Trowa's chest was almost enough to lull Duo back to sleep that was until the whispers outside the door in the hall started.

"He's not in his room." Wufei whispered to Heero.

"Perhaps he's in Trowa's room?"

"That seems to be the only option as he is not in any other room."

Duo slowly peeled himself off of the comfortable chest he was laying on. Sitting up and swinging his kegs over the edge he paused to rub his face before standing. Once standing he swung his head back and forth in search of his boxers. Locating them peeking out from under the bed. He grabbed them and pulled them up over his naked form. Slowly he walked to the door and out to the kitchen where the culprits that woke him up sat quietly eating.

"Good morning Duo," greeted Wufei.

"Hm," was Duo's groggy response.

"Morning." Duo didn't even bother answering Heero who stood at the coffee maker.

Wufei felt incline to continue the morning dialogue. "Why are you up Duo? You look like you are about to fall asleep on the kitchen table."

"I wouldn't be awake if it wasn't for two certain individuals talking in the hall this morning." Duo curtly responded.

Heero and Wufei looked slightly sheepish as they offered up apologies. Heero, however, was curious as to where Duo spent the night. They of course would have no problems with him spending the night with Trowa since they have been working towards that goal. "So… Duo, where did you sleep last night?"

The answer he received was a loud "arghhh" as Duo dropped his head on the table's hard surface.

"Heero behave yourself." Wufei admonished before he turned his attention to Duo. "Look Duo, if you spent the night with Trowa that is your business. We just want you to be happy and if you do remember when we left we made our intentions very clear leaving you and Trowa alone this weekend."

Duo thought for a moment before he spoke with his face still planted into the table. "I had a nightmare."

"You usually come to us."

"Not about the war. Just a nightmare. Needed Trowa." Understanding dawned on Heero and Wufei, love and loss. Heero and Wufei finished their breakfast and dressed for a day at work leaving Duo in the kitchen.

A few more minutes plastered to the table, Duo eventually rose and set out to make breakfast. Reaching into the refrigerator he pulled out six eggs, shredded cheddar cheese and a tomato and set the on the counter. He pulled the cutting board and proceeded to chop the tomato in to small cubes. He grabbed a bowl from the top cupboard and broke the eggs into it. Adding a little bit of salt he scrambled them. Reaching in the drawer under the stove he grabbed a pan and with a slab of butter he heated the pan making two cheese and tomato omelets. In the process of folding the omelets an arm wrapped around his waist and a head nuzzled into his neck leaving a few kisses behind before the individual spoke. "Please tell me one of those is for me."

"One will be if you will release me." Duo turned his head a gave Trowa a quick peck to soften his words. Trowa released him and made himself useful by getting down the plates and silverware. They sat down to hearty breakfast before they each took turns showering. No more than 25 minutes they were dressed and leaving for working, only about 14 minutes behind Heero and Wufei.

Work was practically uneventful for the guys were starting their preparations for an up coming mission which they would be leaving for in two days times. Duo and Trowa probably a little bit closer to one another than is deemed necessary in polite society with tiny smiles on their faces. Well, Duo was a tiny bit bigger than normal as the team talked about the mission. Peters stood there glancing back and forth between the two for a good seven minutes or so before he stepped closer to them. Peters looked again at the two before he scooped them up into a hug and gushed about them finally getting together.

"It is about time. I have been dying for one of you to make a move and seems like you have. Good for you guys I am so happy for you two. I have noticed the sly glances every now and then, but for you guys to set aside your differences is just grand." A final squeeze he released the two stunned men. "Seriously though Trowa if you hurt him I will kill you."

"Dually noted. How did you know?"

"It's all in the details my man."

The other members on the team quickly grasped what Peters was rambling on about, but were just as baffled at how he knew.

Four days later they returned from their mission weary. After goodbyes were said and confirmation of mission reports being turned in tomorrow each team member left for home.

The subsequent weeks flew by, Heero and Wufei still had sex like rabbits that caused them to be late again and without delay Heero stopped by Une's office dropping off a disc with their latest escapade. Prior to leaving he extracted a promise that Wufei would never know of the disc. Trowa practically moved into Duo's room leaving the doghouse vacant, which was a good thing because Wufei would eventually find out about their sex disc.

Trowa and Duo were actually looking for a place of their own just outside of the city where they could eventually, in a few years time, raise a family together.

**Kaleidascope: Look you posted another chapter so quickly! I proud of you!**

**Tanith: Shove it Kaleidascope! I don't think muses should be that sarcastic. Besides I got my new laptop and was well motivated. No more writing it on paper! {Doing happy dance}**

**Kaleidascope: Sarcasm motivates you.**

**Tanith: True, I cannot really argue with that logic.**

**Kaleidascope: You didn't do a lemon in this chapter.**

**Tanith: Nope. Though I had quite a few story alerts , no one reviewed saying they did or did not want a lemon. They did get a lime. As I was writing that scene a lemon did not seem appropriate.**

**Kaleidascope: Understandable. Hey, do you think the readers remember who Peters is."**

**Tanith: I think so, but if not he shares the office with Torwa and is the size of a small house who likes to hug a lot. Personally I am very forgetful. I had to go back and look up his name. :P **

**Tanith and Kaleidascope: Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, alerted and anything one can do with a fic on we really appreciate it. This fic is coming to a close. There will probably be one more chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

After living with Heero and Wufei for about seven months, Trowa and Duo finally found the house of their dreams. The house was situated eight miles outside of the city to the south east. The front door faced east, a lake and pier to their back door, and a small forest to the south. The house was white with green shutters and a wrap around porch. Their perfect home and the thing that made it even more perfect were their twin daughters.

Five and half years together their love never dwindled, it just grew. They eventually started to feel that something was missing from their life, someone else to share it with. Each being orphans they wanted to bring someone into their home and give them everything they did not receive as children. From the moment they walked into the orphanage those two little girls captured their hearts. A few weeks later and they were bringing their daughters Mei and Mai home.

Fast forward to the present, 14months after adopting the girls, their neighbors and the Chang-Yuys were having a cookout. Duo was in the middle of telling their neighbors the Johnsens about the fateful mission where Duo broke his ankle. His arms were flailing through the air as he described his gravity defying jump. Trowa just shook his head at Duo's antics while the girls ran around his legs causing him to almost drop the plates in his hands. Heero and Wufei son sat in a corner planning his assault on Mei and Mai and the Johnsens' little baby girl sat in Mrs. Johnsens' lap cooing.

It was a great ending to a rocky beginning.

The End

1


End file.
